emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7766 (7th March 2017)
Plot Paddy appears at The Woolpack to take Liv to see Aaron and thanks Robert for giving up his visit so he can go. Meanwhile, at the prison, Aaron is in pain. Finn stares at the tickets he booked for him and Kasim to go to Australia. Emma tries to make him feel better by mentioning the deadly wildlife and Ross decides to make it his mission to find his brother a new man. Brenda serves Chrissie in the café and fishes for gossip but she refuses to divulge anything. Aaron asks Ethan to get him more Spice in time for his visit later. Ethan can't and reveals Jason is the only dealer on the wing so Aaron asks Ethan to get some on his behalf. Ethan refuses although he insists Jason will sell to Aaron. Father Aidan visits Aaron and Aaron insists he can find his own way through things. Rhona asks Vanessa to get the next round of drinks in as official congratulations for her and Pierce's engagement but Vanessa insists it isn't a proper engagement until you have a ring. Aaron approaches Jason and asks for some drugs. Jason hands some over on condition that Aaron does jobs for him whenever he says so. Brenda fails to find out about the latest White family drama from Rebecca. Rebecca sits with Ronnie and tells him he wants him and her dad to be happy. She asks him to put a stop to things but Ronnie is adamant it's too late. As Lisa watches on, Rebecca informs Lawrence that Ronnie tricked Chrissie into thinking he had stolen the digger. Lawrence doesn't believe a word and states Ronnie wouldn't stoop so low before walking out. Rebecca chases after him. Paddy and Liv visit Aaron and Paddy asks about his cut lip. Paddy goes to get some tea, leaving Aaron and Liv alone to talk. Liv asks Aaron if he's started smoking again; he denies it but Liv asks for the truth and questions if her brother is on drugs. Aaron admits he is but begs her not to tell Robert. He tries to get Liv to promise not to say anything but before she can, Paddy arrives back. Liv insists they need to go home and agitated Aaron says goodbye to his visitors. Ronnie admits to Lisa that he set Chrissie up. Lisa questions if Ronnie thinks he can be happy with Lawrence knowing he cut his daughter out of his life and adamant he needs to tell Lawrence the truth. Finn announces to Emma and Ross that he's decided to go to Australia on his own. Emma attempts to talk him out of it but Finn has made up his mind. Robert scrubs the graffiti off Mill Cottage when Paddy approaches him and tells him about the visit. Ronnie returns to Home Farm and tells Lawrence he didn't want to cause trouble. Lawrence insists it's not his fault as this is the final straw after a few years of Chrissie acting badly. He's adamant that Chrissie will never let them be happy as all she cares about is her inheritance. Ronnie feels awful. Rhona invites Vanessa in for coffee but Pierce closes the door on her. Pierce tells Rhona he wanted tonight to be special. Leo appears with a ring box and Pierce gets down on one knee, and puts a ring on Rhona's finger. Victoria asks Liv if she wants to talk about things and Robert appears and inquires about the visit. She doesn't reveal Aaron is on drugs. Jason orders Aaron to deliver his drugs to his other prisoners. Aaron agrees, despite Ethan's warnings that if he's caught his appeal has no chance. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Father Aidan - Paul Mundell *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *HMP Hotten - Cell, corridor, yard and visiting room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,650,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes